Apart, together and adrift
by Isolith
Summary: They've known each other for decades – been apart, together and adrift. Sharon/Andy


**Title: Apart, together and adrift**

**Summary: **They've known each other for decades – been apart, together and adrift.

**Pairing:** Sharon Raydor/Andy Flynn

**A/N:** Set before Raydor comes into the closer universe.

-o-

**I/Apart **

'Heeey rookie – how ya doing'

'Stop calling me that'

He grinned and placed himself in front of her, his taller frame blocking her way.

'You're a rookie, now ain't you'

'And you're in my way'

He took in her appearance, letting his eyes trail over her in a non-too discreet form, smirking when he noticed her narrowed eyes.

'Sergeant' her voice remained calm but he understood the tone that lay beneath – dangerously on the brink of attack.

'Yeees' he drew out the syllables, gleefully watching her. She looked good.

'Don't you have criminals to catch?' she drawled, arms crossed and a glint in her eyes.

'Your heels are criminal'

She laughed and he gave her a trademark smile around the toothpick.

'You know rookie, you're the name on everyone's lips these days'

Sharon grinned almost self-consciously.

'Hell, when I told you to make yourself known I should have been more specific,' he mock lamented.

'Oh – I haven't even begun yet' she tilted her head and gave another smile, this one glinting.

'I bet', he paused and then said in half laughter, 'Provenza says hi', amused to find a small flicker of mirth light her eyes.

'I doubt that very much'

'Well, he did tell me to say hi to that obnoxious rookie'

'That sounds awfully censured'

'True – but I don't fancy being hauled off to sensitivity class'

She smirked, patted his shoulder as she walked around him, half turning and playfully saluted him,

'Then you better watch it, Detective'

He grinned, watched her walk down the hall, the police uniform new but exhilarating to see on her body. The uniform looked good on his old school buddy – fitting snugly across curves and those heels weren't helping one bit. Apparently Sharon liked stalking around headquarters in deathly heels and her superior smirk plastered on her face – he rather adored that.

He chuckled to himself and turned in the other direction. Poor Provenza – the poor guy hadn't a clue who he was dealing with.

-o-

**II/Together**

'Andy?'

'Hmm'

'Your phone is ringing'

'Go back to sleep' he mumbled not comprehending the ringing noise just yet.

He yelped when she slapped his shoulder, 'Ouch'

'I said, _your_ phone is ringing'

'Oh'

Half asleep his arms shot out and reached toward his phone. Looking at the display he ignored the call.

'Nothing important' he snuggled back into the warmth of the sheets, arms enfolding the redhead.

'At 3-am?'

'Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow'

'Hmm'

She went silent but Andy could feel the taut tension in her body – she was wide awake apparently.

'Sharii' he mumbled, placing a kiss on her brow, 'go back to sleep, huh'

'I would…' the implied _if only I could_ hung in the air.

'The Hillsbury case?' he inquired with a sigh, opening his eyes so he could study her.

'Mmhh' she acknowledged.

'You nailed that bitch'

She gave a laugh, and he hugged her closer.

'Nothing wrong with that,' he told her, grinning when she looked at him.

He grinned back when he felt her hands slip around his hips, sliding down his thighs.

'Mmm' she purred in his ear, 'nothing wrong with that'

-o-

**III/ Adrift**

'Bitch'

'Prick'

He sneered at her, toothpick between his lips breaking as his jaw shut. God – just the sight of her and he was reduced to a coiling feeling of white searing ambiguity.

'Where's your little monkeys?' he retorted, glancing around trying to figure out where the half-assed minions of hers were at.

'Ah, the wicked witch can get coffee by herself, Andy!'

'Could've fooled me'

'I do enjoy fooling you' she paused, her signature smirk in place, 'You are easily fooled'

'Speaking of easy – how's the husband?' he inwardly congratulated himself as her eyes narrowed in repressed anger.

'What do you care!'

'I don't'

'Fine' she huffed.

'Fine' he spat.

They should move away from each other, Andy thought, but rooted to the spot he couldn't do anything besides stare at her.

'Go back to your lair' he told her, the words softened by his voice – they somehow always ended up venting anger out on each other. Anger first and then something else.

'Go back to your ass-kissing' she smirked.

'Don't you have people to eat?'

'I already had breakfast – but thanks for asking'

It always ended up turning into a game. He smirked as well, enjoyed throwing words and weight around.

Stepping closer he leaned in, trapping any exit she may have considered.

'I wasn't asking'

'You know' she said evenly, 'you should really watch your language – one of these days I'm not going to be in an obliging mood'

'When are you ever in an obliging mood, huh'

'Whenever I'm not around idiots'

'Ha-ha'

They eyed each other, narrowed eyes and superior smirks firmly in place.

'I've gotta get back to interviewing idiots' she half hissed, half grinned, pushing past him her smaller figure almost stopped, he stood firmly like a brick wall.

'Well,' Andy gripped her wrist, 'next time, remember the flying monkey squad, will ya'

'Oh, get lost Lieutenant' she broke free of his grip and stalked off, heels loud and clicking an angry staccato against the floor.

Andy scowled and half-shouted down the hallway, 'See you in Oz' before storming off himself.

-o-

/Iso


End file.
